


Lavender Scent

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser has always had an acute sense of smell





	Lavender Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: lavender

Fraser had always had an acute sense of smell. His friend Eric would often joke that Fraser was part wolf. Perhaps that was why he missed Canada so much; he missed the clean crisp scent of the air and the sharp aroma of pine.

Now, he was in the police station surrounded by the stench of countless people. The body odor and stench of sweat made his nose itch. Frannie was sitting at the desk across from Ray's and even the sweet scent of her perfume made his stomach churn. 

He needed some relief, but finding none he sat down on Ray's desk chair.

'You okay, Benton-Buddy?' Ray asked as he came up to his desk.

'I'm fine, thank you kindly,' Fraser said as he stood up.

As they walked through the police station, Ray threw his arm around Fraser's shoulder. Fraser caught a whiff of lavender. Before he could stop himself, he sniffed Ray's neck and his nose was filled with the sweet scent.

'Did you just sniff me?' Ray asked, his eyes wide.

Fraser felt his cheeks heat up and he licked his lips. 'I apologize. It's was just that you smelled so delightful.'

'I don't know about delightful, but my Mom sent me some little fancy soaps and I used them in the shower today so I could tell Mom I used them.'

'That's very thoughtful.'

'Thanks. If you like them, maybe I'll have Mom sent you some fancy soaps too?'

'I would like that very much, Fraser said because the scent of lavender was much better than the scent of the city. 

Or maybe it was just Ray.


End file.
